


Keep ’em Guessing

by Darkrealmist



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Accidents, Anime, Comedy, Couches, Double Entendre, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gossip, Horror, Humor, Inspired by Art, M/M, Making Out, Mischief, Multi, Plot Twists, Post-Canon, Puns & Word Play, Ramen, Secret Relationship, Shock, Surprise Pairing, Team, Trauma, Walking In On Someone, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19358563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Fudo Yusei has a forbidden secret nobody knows about. A secret Crow Hogan is ready to blow wide open.





	Keep ’em Guessing

Keep ’em Guessing

Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s series.

Pairing: It’s a surprise.

Summary:

Fudo Yusei has a forbidden secret nobody knows about. A secret Crow Hogan is ready to blow wide open.

* * *

Crow Hogan came into his friend’s empty garage.

“Hey, Yusei! Look what I’ve got!”

Not a sound.

“Are you here?” he called, a little louder this time.

When he again received no response, Crow lugged the Red Demon’s Noodles upstairs underarm, a trip he sure wished he hadn’t made.

It was a moment that would forever be branded in his memory…

Fudo Yusei was on the couch getting fresh with Ruka, the much younger girl on his pit crew. Her hair was down, freed of its usual pigtails, tickling her naked back and Yusei’s shirtless chest.

Oh, man! Aki was going to go psycho!

“Yusei, what the hell?” Crow released the box of cup ramen onto the plywood.

His teammates offered literally no words in their defence, stunned silent.

The jig was up.

Ruka tried her hand patching together the bare bones of an explanation, just as Crow bumped into everything imaginable on his hurried way out.

They sat quietly for several long, uncomfortable minutes.

“Should we tell him?” Yusei finally asked. “He’s gonna blab to everyone.”

“No, let’s keep ’em guessing!” Rua snickered, his boyish self-satisfaction hinted with teen mischief.


End file.
